It's All About Names
by WolfKyr
Summary: Jeremy's parents are getting a divorce, and Monica is to help him cope. But why is Andrew there? (PG for some violence and stuff like that.)


--------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
Sadly, Andrew, Tess, and Monica do not belong to me. They get to belong to all those cool people on CBS. Jeremy, Carolynn, Michael, and Mrs. Peters (ha!) do belong to me though so please don't steal them! And don't steal my story either! I worked for three months to get it done! (Well actually I only spent about two days on it, I just didn't write anything for a two months after I started it.) Please please please please please PLEASE read and review.!!!!!!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
Names. It's all about names, thought Jeremy as he stared at the summons in his hand. Why can't there be another Jeremy Andrew Winters in this school? I wish my name was Kolton, or Jaiden, or Alex. Then I wouldn't have to go to the guidance counselor.  
  
As Jeremy entered the small guidance office, the secretary gave him a cool, appraising look.   
  
"In trouble again?" she asked. "My my, that's a record for this week, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm not in trouble, Mrs. Peters," Jeremy replied. "Er, if I am, I didn't do anything. I just got called down to see my guidance counselor--"  
  
"Which one?" she interrupted, although she knew perfectly well.   
  
"Umm, Mr. Rogers," Jeremy reminded her. An aptly named counselor. Mr. Rogers is just like that guy on PBS, he thought.  
  
"Mr. Rogers called in sick this morning. He isn't here. Ms...Ms. Monica is taking over for him. Hurry up and see her, then get back to class."  
  
Jeremy nodded as Mrs. Peters squawked "Don't dawdle!"  
  
Jeremy hurried down the corridor to Mr. Roger's room. The door was open, a young, auburn haired woman sat at the desk, absorbed in some sort of file. Jeremy knocked softly on the doorframe.   
  
"Oh!" The young woman stood. "You startled me! I'm Monica, can I help you?"  
  
Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her rich Irish brogue. "I'm Jeremy Winters, I got called down here," he showed her the summons.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember. Why don't you have a seat and we'll get started."  
  
Jeremy flopped down in the chair farthest away from Monica. She smiled warmly at him, but he didn't meet her gaze.  
  
"Jeremy, I've heard there's been some trouble at your home lately--"  
  
Jeremy stiffened involuntarily.   
  
"--and I'd like you to tell me what exactly is going on, and how you feel about it."  
  
"Well," Jeremy replied coolly, "my parents are getting a divorce and it sucks. That's what's going on and that's how I feel about it. Can I go now?"  
  
"Could you please elaborate?" Monica looked at him expectantly.   
  
"Whatever. What else is there to say? I don't really care. My parents are always fighting so I guess it's good for them that they are separating." Jeremy stood up. "Interview over." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and stalked out of the room.  
  
"It may be good for them, Jeremy, but is it good for you?" Monica called after him. Her reply was the sound of the office door slamming.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"He seems like a good kid Tess, but..."  
  
"All children are 'good', Miss Wings. Some just need our help more than others. Jeremy is....troubled. He's a typical hormonal teenage boy. And on top of that, his only foundation, his only source of comfort is breaking up. It's a hard thing to have to go through, and this isn't exactly the best time for him."  
  
Monica nodded. "But I don't understand why he doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Miss Wings, sometimes talking about it doesn't ease the pain anymore than getting rid of the problem."  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Carolynn Anne Winters looked across the table at her only son. She was a small, frail woman (although her temper was anything but) and had never been able to bear children after Jeremy. She loved him, of course, but it was more the sort of love one feels for a pet, or a favorite toy. She had been a self-centered child and had grown into a self-centered woman. As such, she cared for herself more than her family.   
  
Carolynn glanced at her husband. He was staring down at his dinner plate, avoiding conversation. She felt a pang of sorrow that their once unbreakable love was broken, but she didn't dwell on those thoughts. Sighing, she turned back to Jeremy.   
  
She didn't feel bad for what he was going through. Not particularly. She was more concerned with what the divorce was doing to his physique. Before the fights began, he was a muscular young man, with a shock of white blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Carolynn had enjoyed taking him to her friends houses. Showing him off. Now though, he had lost quite a bit of weight and was....scrawny. Not to mention his eyes held a haunted look in them. She didn't take him out anymore. Not to show him off.   
  
A sudden noise startled her out of her reverie. Her husband stood and dropped his plate into the sink. It clattered noisily, and Carolynn let out a disgusted sigh.  
  
"Do you have a problem?" Michael Winters glared.  
  
"Just you, dearest. It's a good thing I'm divorcing you, I wouldn't want to have to deal with your clumsiness for another sixteen years."  
  
"What is your problem?! All I did was put my plate away. If you'd rather I leave it on the table then--"  
  
"What I'd rather, Michael, is for you to leave my plates alone. My silverware, my plates, my . You can just leave my table!"  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Carolynn and Michael's eyes locked in a death stare. Jeremy glanced up at his parents and shook his head.   
  
"Fine." Michael spat the word out, as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I think it's time for this."  
  
"Ha!" retorted Carolynn. "It's way past time for this."  
  
Michael grabbed her shoulder and raised his hand as if to slap her.   
  
"Dad!--" an icy glare from Michael silenced Jeremy.   
  
"Go ahead Michael. Go ahead and hit me."  
  
Michael swung his hand full force at her and hit the wall, narrowly missing her head. "Why? So you can get me on assault and battery too?" He slammed her up against the wall.   
  
"Dad!" Jeremy cried again. He grabbed his fathers shoulder, trying to pull him off his mother. Michael spun around, using one arm to pin Carolynn to the wall, and used the other arm to swing at Jeremy. His hand connected solidly with Jeremy's brow, knocking him backwards with a cry of surprise and pain. As Jeremy fell, he hit his head on a dining room chair. He crashed to the floor and lay still.  
  
Michael whirled and glared at Carolynn, seeing pure hatred in her eyes, although she cringed with fear when she saw the fury that lept from his eyes. He let go of her and she slid to the floor. Michael's eyes widened with the realization of what he had done. He started and jogged to his room, under the bed was something he would need.   
  
Chapter Four  
  
Monica and Tess had watched the exchange silently from the corner. Monica had nearly revealed herself but Tess had stopped her, it wasn't time. Now, as Andrew appeared, the two angels were stunned. They had thought the battle was over. THe look on Andrew's face was one of confusion as well.  
  
"I don't know," he answered their unasked question. "I haven't been told yet."  
  
Just then, Michael Winters stalked back in, and Andrew knew why he was there.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Considering what he was about to do, Michael felt pretty calm. Calm and detached. It was time for his wife to listen to what he had to say. And she was going to listen, dead or alive.   
  
Chapter Six  
  
Jeremy groaned and opened his eyes. He had a massive headache. He sat up slowly and looked around to assess the situation. His mother was sitting against the floor, staring across the room at the phone and crying. His father was--walking into the room. Jeremy stood up quickly, ignoring the shooting pain in his head. His father had a wild look in his eyes. And worse, he was carrying a gun.   
  
"Now Carolynn, you are going to listen to me. And you are going to listen well. There's going to be a pop-quiz after I'm done, and it's gonna be a real bang-up job. We'll have a real shoot-out," Michael said in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
Carolynn was silent, staring up at him with wide eyes. Michael motioned at her to stand up, which she did.   
  
"I think it's time you listened to us, Mr. Winters," said Tess as she and Monica revealed themselves. Andrew nodded slowly and joined them.   
  
"Who?! What!?" Michael stared at them, fear etched on his face.  
  
"We are angels, Michael. We've been sent by--"  
  
"No!" yelled Michael. "Don't say it! We've been off speaking terms for a long time, and I'm not about to go crawling back now."  
  
Tess glared. "I was not finished speaking to you, Mr. Winters, and--"  
  
Michael pointed the gun at her, finger ready to pull the trigger. Tess stopped momentarily. "You don't want to do this, Mr Winters," she said softly. "No one needs to die tonight."  
  
"Just shut up!" screamed Michael. A sudden noise caused him to spin around. As he whirled his feet somehow got tangled up in each other, and he fell hard. His elbow hit the floor first, and his fist tightened in pain, the reflex overcoming him. The trigger of the gun was pulled, and a shot was fired. Michael closed his eyes. There was a soft noise--he opened them again. Jeremy had been shot.   
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Jeremy Andrew Winters dropped to his knees, stunned. The bullet had hit him square in the chest, slamming his slender frame back into the wall. Somehow he had managed to stay upright, but all that didn't seem to matter now, and he sank to his knees. He was faintly aware of his mother screaming into the phone, then there was a tall man standing over him, which was quite strange because he didn't remember falling backwards.   
  
"Jeremy," the tall man said. "My name is Andrew, and I've come to take you Home."  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Names. It's all about names, thought Andrew as he stared up at the sky. Laying on the soft green grass, he continued his thoughts. If my name had been Adam or Sam, I wouldn't have had to take Jeremy Home.  
  
"Angel Boy, it wouldn't have mattered what your name was. You'd had been assigned to that boy anyway." Tess stood over Andrew, looking down into his eyes.  
  
He seemed to stare right through her as he replied "I know Tess. It's just hard sometimes..."  
  
"And it's easier to think of what might have happened, right?" Andrew nodded. "Well Angel Boy, you can't change the past and you can't change people, no matter how hard you might try.   
  
"I know Tess, and I guess it's best that way." He stood up, grinning wryly. "C'mon, let's go find Monica and go out for a cup of coffee."  
  
The End :) 


End file.
